Blossom
Blossom, or Mieke Utonium in her civilian identity, is the Leader and strategist of the Powerpuff Girls. Characteristics *'Name': Blossom *'Aliases': Mieke Utonium, The Smart One, Commander and Leader, Fiery Red-Head *'Age': 13-16 (1 year old chronologically) *'Hair': Bright Orange *'Eyes': Pink *'Likes': Reading, the color pink, her hair, her sisters, learning, Prof. Utonium, Deborah Utonium, Davis Utonium, crime fighting, being a hero, creating maneuvers in battle, Movies *'Dislikes': Crime, villains, her hair ruined, arguments, being thought of as stupid, her ego being hurt, bugs and spiders, defeated, failing tests, being embarrassed, her heart broken *'Family': Bubbles and Buttercup (sisters), Prof. Utonium (creator/father-like figure), Deborah Utonium (mother figure), Davis (best friend) Appearance Casual Powerpuff Girls Background Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice Professor Utonium strived to create the perfect little girls in an attempt to make the City of Townsville a better place. In this search, Utonium and his teenaged son, Davis Utonium, discovered a chemical DNA chain in the following ingredients that would make the perfect girls: Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice. Using a DNA construction chamber, they succeeded in building and designing three bodies, and proceeded in finishing the process with growing their skin. However, the Utonium's destructive 'helper', Jojo, shoved right into them, causing them to add a fourth ingredient to the chain: Chemical X. This caused a massive explosion that shook the lab. The result was that three girls had been created: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Excited, Professor Utonium rushed out to get gifts and clothing for the girls, leaving the girls with Davis to look after them. Blossom seemed the most to open up to Davis, as well as to save him from a falling AC unit coming donw on their heads. However, the save revealed that she and her sisters had been given superpowers by the addition of Chemical X. Davis, feeling more cautious that this could lead to disaster, urged his dad to help the girls learn more of their powers. Personality As the smartest member and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls, she is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group. She can also be fussy, overbearing, vain, and overly analytical at times. She tends to "mother" Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if they fight, but ironically she is quick to argue with Buttercup who acts on impulse as opposed to her analytical nature. She is naturally caring to mainly her sisters, but also the Professor as well, including Davis. Her ingredient was "everything nice," and her signature color is pink. She was named for having spoken freely and honestly to the Professor shortly after her creation. Blossom is shown to lavish intellect-enhancing toys and is often seen, in her free time, curled up with a good book, or spending time with Davis in the lab. In addition, Blossom is also the one behind the strategies and plans that the Girls themselves often use in battle. She is also a fan of Shojo manga, for her love of high school romances, giving into romantic fantasies. Because of that, she's a bit shy around boys she find that share the same characteristics of the boys in her mangas. Though it seems she has grown a bond with Davis, but is unaware of these feelings until Kirie helps her out. Skills/Abilities Blossom, being of Powerpuff Girl, can use many different powers and abilities. This includes, but not limited to: *'Flight': Like all the Powerpuff Girls she is able to fly and leaves a pink trail behind in the air. *'Laser Vision': Also a standard Powerpuff power. Like her flight trail her laser eyes are pink. *'Super Strength': Blossom like her sisters is very strong but she seems to be the weakest of the three, although Bubbles can only be stronger than her when she's mad. *'Energy Projection': Able to produce an energy ball however it only appeared once. *'X-ray vision': Able to view though any material. *'Enhanced Durability': Like all the Powerpuff Girls they can durate much damage. *'Tornado Spin': Blossom can use this move but does not surpass Buttercup who has mastered this skill. *'Super Speed': Able to run ridiculously fast. Unique Abilities *'Ice Breath': Ice breath is her unique ability, enabling her to freeze anything she blows it at. With this ability, she has learned to master different ways to utilize it. **'Ice Body Shield': Bly blowing her Ice breath, and flying forward, she is able to freeze an outer layer for herself, creating full-body suit of ice to protect or enhance her attacks with. **'Ice Pillars': she is able to produce giant ice crystals from the ground. *'Energy Hand Swords': she is able to produce two neon swords using her hands. And like her flight trail, her swords are pink. *'Photographic Memory': Something her sisters don't have. Skills *'Hand-to-Hand combat' *'Chinese linguistics' *'Intellect': She's possibly as smart as Davis, as she helps him around the lab. *'Leadership Abilities': The most outgoing and intelligent of her sisters, Blossom is the Powerpuff Girls' natural leader. She is quick-thinking, logical, analytical and has a strong sense of justice. She is the one who comes up with new team maneuvers and directs the Girls in battle. It's when she keeps everyone working as a team that her real abilities as a leader shine. Blossom enjoys her position and knows she's best suited for it; this can make her seem bossy and arrogant, but she is always willing to acknowledge a better idea and has the best interests of her sisters and Townsville at heart. She therefore has many arguments with Buttercup, as Buttercup thinks she should be the leader as she is the 'toughest fighter'. Equipment *'Powerpuff Uniform' *'Transformation Belt and Ring' Relationships Blossom's Relationships Gallery Powerpuff Girls Z, Blossom.JPG PPGZ Blossom Doodles.JPG Voice Actor Catherine Cavadini Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Townsville Category:Heroes Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Transhumans